custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orzeni's Tale
Orzeni's Tale follows the Atrax Wraith Orzeni, and features backstory and history of the Atrax Wraiths. Chapter One My christened name is Orzeni. Many of you who are reading this probably already know the tales told around campfires about the Atrax Wraiths - cold killers who show no mercy, the Silent Strikers, as some have called them. But trust me, they - we, are much more than that. Allow me to begin. Me and my fellow wraiths were created alongside each other, for reasons we cannot explain. When we emerged from the surface, we were only known as monsters, or demons by the Matoran, Turaga and Toa alike. As far as they knew, we were dangerous Rahi who had nothing better to do than terrorise local Matoran and eat other Rahi. Well, that's almost correct, except we were far more than Rahi. We were beings of unimaginable power. Nothing could stop us. But if there's one thing I have to admit, it's that even killers like us have a fear. And that fear came to us on the island of Mata Nui, where we first met the Matoran. It was identified by the villagers as 'Makuta'. We saw his immense power in action before, in the Battle of Mangaia, between Toa Takanuva and Makuta himself. Unfortunatly for him, he was crushed between the door which guarded Metru Nui, with most of us but myself and my brethren believing he had perished. We had sensed his essence underneath the door, and we made a hasty retreat to Metru Nui. But one of our warriors was not afraid, and desired to see Makuta for himself. Our brother got more than he bargained for. He stayed in Mangaia for a long time, and eventually, six Skakdi broke into the lair, and he remained hidden. He listened in on the Skakdi's conversation, which ended in a seventh member coming into existance. We weren't interested in the slightest for his story. But there was a crucial part of his story-telling that sparked our evolution. His stories brang humour, and if you can laugh, then you have a personality, right? Even after we evolutionised into inteligent beings, we were still feared by the Matoran. But hey, they had a right to be scared. My brothers picked them off one by one, until we got so bored we decided to leave, with a few still haunting the Onu-Metru Archives. Most of my brethren migrated to one of the Southern Islands, but I, on the other hand, took refuge elsewhere. An island named Stelt was my main priority. They had good meals there. Masses of muscles as workers, rich, talented civilians, and entertainment fighters. Their personalities and lust was just what I need to survive. But after I had polished off a few of the rich ones, the Order of Mata Nui sent one of their agents to investigate. He found me with his mask, captured me and took me back to his headquarters. The next thing was a blur. I woke up in a stone chamber, with two guards at the door. One wore light brown armour, and the other clad in white. I couldn't get their names until later; my telepathy didn't work on them. The white warrior approached me, and offered me a place in his group. At first I was confused; What had made them change their minds about killing me to inviting me to join them? I was intrigued to say the least. I took up the job as a contract killer, should the Order need anyone or anything to mysteriously dissapear. I was relatively good at that, and everyone agreed. And there'd be plenty of assignments to come yet... Category:Toa Kodix Category:User:Toa Kodix Category:Stories